


Nightmares in the Tracy house

by everything_in_life_is_awesome



Series: Tracy family [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Injury, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_in_life_is_awesome/pseuds/everything_in_life_is_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrated by Rosanna Tracy the youngest Tracy she tells us what happens after Jeff Tracy's disappearance she tells us that she thinks it was the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares in the Tracy house

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters except for Rosanna Tracy.

Nightmares and the Tracy's are very familiar things they meet up every night and haunt us till morning. We wait until the very last moment to wake up almost screaming in a sweat and with the sheets everywhere, we hope that no one will ask why we look so tired and why we look haunted by our pasts. We live through the thought that one day one of us might not come back from a rescue or like our dad the hood taking us somewhere where we will never see broad daylight again. We don't talk about the nightmares or what happens after dark but when all else fails we tell the oldest brothers never tell the younger brothers about them they'll just tell you to laugh it off but sometimes you can't laugh about it or talk about it.  
We all go through a phase when after a mission gone wrong we don't talk about it but we bottle it up and then when we finally break loose we let rip and all hell breaks loose on Tracy island, the best brothers to talk to is probably one of the older brothers like John, Scott or Virgil, but if you can't move because of a panic attack yell out and someone will come running to be there for you. When I see the mighty thunderbirds fly into the sky I breathe a sigh of amazement then I think why am I not going and I think back to the reason why I am grounded, I feel warm familiar hands on my shoulders and I look up to see Grandma Tracy smiling down at me I do not smile back I just look out along the ocean as I see thunderbird two disappear out of sight. I swear sometimes when it's just me, grandma and brains I can hear my heart  
thumping in my ears and I look up to the sky looking for the stars to give me some answers but they don't, when I lye in bed I stare at a wall as I hear the sound of rain and tired feet walking to their rooms, I glance at my door to see Scott looking at me with a frown I roll over and drift into a dreamless sleep.  
I am woken by the sounds of the creaking floorboards and a door closing, I get out of bed and walk to the study I look in to see Scott sitting at my fathers desk, no his desk drinking the whiskey that he drinks when something is wrong or when something has gone wrong. He looks at me with bloodshot eyes which tells me he hasn't slept in a long time.  
We sit and talk for a long time longer than either of us can remember, we watch as the sun comes up and fills the day with something that neither of us has seen or felt in a long time.  
Happiness and love.  
The nightmares have long since gone but every so often the island is woken by the sound of screams and sometimes nightmares and sharing is a good thing to wake up to but sometimes they haunt us forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is really short.


End file.
